As a result of the increasing rate of malicious attacks on networks and/or applications, current development focuses on improving security for networks and/or applications. As part of the security for networks and/or applications, a user or device must be authenticated with the network and/or application before the user or device is granted access to certain resources protected by the network and/or application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.